AR Notes/S16
The party, having finished the battle with the Bone Amalgam, is now entering the vault of Adris Bellfist, to investigate and see what they find. Notes to Add *Nala is the doppelganger that Stonefoot is trying to win over, the other will be executed *Jeeves, Hitchens, Inglestern Outline *Party will go through vault content *Wants to visit the bank of Helmfast later Adris Bellfist Helmfast Taleyel's Party The party will also encounter a group of adventurers from the GIV-B seeking information and clues as to Onmund's whereabouts. The Dungeon / Laboratory Laboratory The room can only be entered with the Conjuration fabrial and an application of magic to it. An inscription over the door in celestial and dwarvish reads “Your will through my key will reveal my knowledge”. The room itself is part library, part laboratory, and because of Adris's stasis spell and sacrifice remains perfectly intact. Much of the equipment and inert magical items / components are put together. "As the door opens, you are greeted with an almost perfect scene from another time. Adris's lab - because that's obviously what this is - lies intact, without so much as a speck of dust marring the surfaces. You stand on a balcony overlooking the lab, which is two generous stories tall, the walls forming a large horseshoe before you. A magical forge dominates the center of the far wall, with a huge spherical fabrial mounted atop it, perhaps part of its workings. Before you a large staircase leads down into the first floor. The balcony to your right extends for a ways, containing many bookshelves and several desks, all crammed with books in varying states of order or disarray. Two large drafting tables stand in the center of this space, with blueprints of some of Adris's inventions affixed there." "The first floor beneath the balcony contains all the worktables, equipment, and projects in progress, though they are all nice and neatly arranged. Four humanoid golems stand posed and unmoving about the room, as if they had been working on continuing Adris's work when the stasis of this place took effect. Two of the golems stand near a desk together almost appearing to have been stopped mid-conversation, if golems do in fact converse. The strangest thing about this room, however, must be the large silver tree. On the far side of the room, dominating one wall next to the forge, a large tree has grown from the floor along the wall up to the ceiling, and is emitting a faint bit of light from its blue leaves. (Nadi, you recognize this as a Silverwood Tree.) The tree is gnarled and contorted, the branches restricted to grow within the limited space, its roots finding purchase in the stonework and hugging it, yet not quite breaking through - just seeming to hold itself in place. Curiously, the tree also seems to have avoided growing into or on top of any of the laboratory equipment. Even the branches in their age-long quest for space have avoided entangling themselves with the forge or the bookshelves." The room contains: Physical *The misc materials and supplies necessary to forge, craft, and enchant small objects *A statue of Moradin *A smaller statue of Meril Treasure *3 +1 dwarven axes *+1 wand *Potion of Focus (adv. on Concentration checks and Intelligence checks for 1 hour) *Potion of Giants Strength Materials *8 unbroken white dragon scales *Residuum worth 250gp *Diamond dust worth 200gp (double-check later) *A diamond worth 300gp (double-check later) *10 lbs assorted gemstone shards (worth 150 gp, can be turned to dust) (double-check later) Documents *Notes on arcane equations etc that grant a +1 to Arcana for anyone proficient *Several blueprints, including ones for magical weaponry (spellslinger pistol) *A library of knowledge and old dwarven tomes – this grants advantage to any check made related to dwarven history or knowledge, and offers some general notes about dwarven magic and enchantments. *Mitula's complete writings and accounts, organized on a set of shelves *Notes on disenchanting objects and mining residuum *Notes on the theory of Prime Runes, along with other runes Dianna Category:AR Notes